Elder Races
'Elder races '''are the oldest surviving races to walk the face of Maesia. They hit their prime several thousand years ago, and the majority of their civilization was destroyed in their petty power struggles. Out of the individuals that exist today, almost none remember the Old Ways, and their grand Cities. The Dariaks : ''DAR-EE-ACK : Origin: Dariaks are humanoid creatures with grayish-blue skin, large horns on their heads, two sets of wings, and two tails. The upper set of wings are leather, bat-like wings, and are around 50% larger than the lower set of wings, which are feathered, like a bird's. The upper set of wings sprout from the shoulder blades, while the lower emerges from slightly lower on the back. The two tails are also different. Both stem from the base of the spine, branching out in two different directions. The right tail resembles that of a lion, with a tuft of fur located at the tip, while the left tail is more resemblant of a dragon's tail, with the telltale "spearhead" appearance. Dariaks generally have light or medium-toned hair colors, ranging through various shades of blonde and brown, and occaisionally red. The normal color of a dariak's eyes is brown, for higher classes blue. Dariaks are skilled aerial fighters, and a race that has only recently returned from places unknown. As more appear in the world, they become more widely known and at least vaguely recognized as an Elder race, and not demonic in nature. The Ohndaku : ON-DAH-KOO : Origin: The ohndaku are the only race on the face of Maesia that have a religion unique to their species. Known to others as "Yhevscani", the religion involves the "Six Great Dragons." The Ohndaku are actually dragon-like in appearance themselves - they have scaly skin, human faces adorned with varying lengths and arrangements of spikes and horns, a set of leathery wings, long spiked tails, and digitigrade feet with sharp claws. All ohndaku are born the same – gray-scaled. When they reach their Age of Trial – the ohndaku rite of passage – they molt their scales to the color they’ll be for the rest of their lives. Almost all of them turn out to be scaled in gray-brown - otherwise known as "common" ohndaku. But there is a special subspecies of ohndaku known as the draconigena, which molt into different colors. It is believed that this happens because they are selected by the Great Dragons to be their messengers to the world. The color of their scales supposedly indicate which Dragon "summoned" them, and they get ready for their Pilgrimage to the Skies to go out and recieve the will of the Dragon. It's unknown whether this is actually true, but it should be interesting to note that there are only ever six draconigena in the world at a time - one each of black, white, green, blue, red, and purple: the same colors associated with each of the Great Dragons. The Coboros : KOH-BOH-ROS (long "o" sound, such as in "roast") Origin: Central Maesia (Vinisynia) The Teiha : TAYE-HAH Origin: Aquatic The Ruen : ROO-EN Origin: Central-western forested Maesia (Keleta, Ruai) : Main article: Extinct Races: The Ruen